


Ma Ke Kahakai - Four Deleted Scenes

by Longboard_Chris



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longboard_Chris/pseuds/Longboard_Chris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four deleted scenes from Episode 1x20 (where Steve and Danny go hiking) that will NOT be included in the boxed set of Season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ma Ke Kahakai - Four Deleted Scenes

1

"Hiking? You want to go hiking?"

"What's wrong with hiking?" Steve props himself up on one elbow and looks down at Danny. He lazily grazes his fingertips along Danny's torso, tracing lines in Danny's chest hair from belly to pecs and back again.

"What's wrong with hiking?" Danny laughs. "There's plenty wrong with hiking. Bugs. Sunburn. Dehydration. There's..."

Steve shuts him up with a kiss. "When we find a nice, secluded spot, far away from everyone, I'll make it worth your while," he says, breaking into a wide grin.

Danny reaches up and raps a knuckle on Steve's forehead, like he's a Girl Scout going door-to-door. "Anyone in there?" he asks, then gestures at himself. Steve takes in Danny's naked form, reclining contentedly against Steve's headboard.

"Why, exactly, would I want to leave here?" Danny smiles, lacing his fingers behind his head and looking all too smug.

"For me?"

Danny sighs; he knows he's lost. "Fine. But when you get hit in the face with a boulder and break your arm, don't think I'm running to the top of a mountain to call for help."

"Deal."

"And for God's sake, McGarrett, leave your duct tape at home."

\-----  
2

"Chin wants to know why you heart him," Steve drawls, or rather drools, matter-of-factly and somewhat groggily, as he sits with Danny in an ED cubicle. Danny found time to change his clothes since the hike; Steve still has yet to have his arm set, but has been given some fantastic drugs that make him very, very smiley.

"What? That doesn't even make sense."

"I don't know; you did it. Chin said you mimed 'I heart you' to him when they flew me away." Steve leans closer, grinning, and whispers: "I thought you were just having an argument with the helicopter."

Danny closes his eyes and deliberately ignores the last bit. "It wasn't 'I heart you'," he says, indignantly. "It was 'Danno loves you'."

"Why does Danno love Chin? I thought Danno loved Super-SEAL. From Krypton." Steve laughs, like an eight-year-old, and Danny can't tell if he's conversing with Steve's goofy sense of humor or the goofier effects of the drugs.

"It was a message to _you_ ; Danno loves _you_." He turns and smacks Steve on his good shoulder. "You idiot."

"Ow! That was mean, Danny. You know what? Just for that, I'm-a not gonna let you sign my cast," Steve slurs, just before he passes out on Danny's shoulder and drools down the front of his partner's clean dress-shirt.

\-----  
3

"She was practically giving you a lapdance," Danny says, loudly, trying to be heard over the music.

"Shhhhhh." Steve brings his finger to his lips and gestures at Danny to keep it down. Other tables at the Hawaiian Village, and even Chin and Kono, half the dining area away, turn to see who's making the noise.

Steve leans in close. "Danny, do I have to teach you everything?"

"Please. Explain, O world traveler," Danny grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest. "He who knows so much more than the rest of us mere mortals."

"The best money a server can make is from tips. So, for the short time a customer is with them, they try to make that person feel important. If they're smart."

Danny shakes his head.

"If the server has a well-dressed couple at their table, they compliment the couples' clothes. The server asks if it's a special occasion, like a birthday or anniversary. And at the end of the meal, the people remember how attentive and engaging the server was. And the server gets a nice tip."

"Pffttt," Danny replies.

"In my case, it's the cast." Steve raises the pitch of his voice to sound like the waitress. "'Oh, honey. What happened? Do you mind if I sign that cast of yours?'"

"I think you're full of shit, McGarrett," Danny says, unimpressed. "You _love_ the attention."

Steve grins the goofy grin. "She didn't see a ring." He wiggles the fingers of his left hand as best he can.

"Oh, now you want jewelry, Beyoncé?" Danny laughs. "Good luck with that. You know how much you pay me."

Steve sighs. "She had no way of knowing I'm taken."

"Yeah. You're gonna be taken, alright," Danny says, waving a mock-threatening fist at Steve. "Back to ED."

Steve reaches out and covers the fist with his good hand, interlocking his fingers with Danny's.

"Jealousy, thy name is Danny Williams."

Danny smirks. "Oh, shut up." He turns in his seat, towards the band, but Steve stops him.

"Sign my cast," Steve orders, producing a black marker from nowhere and waving it in front of Danny's face.

"Nah. I'm OK."

"OK? What's that supposed to mean?"

"OK means OK, Steven," Danny smiles, with a glint in his eye. "One-hundred-percent okay. Now, shhhhhh. You're being rude to the band."

\-----  
4

Danny's eyes snap open. He rolls over, carefully, so as not to wake or jostle the injured Steve. But it's of no consequence. Bathed in a stream of moonlight, Steve is blissfully zonked, courtesy of the pain meds the doctor prescribed. He's snoring like a buzzsaw and a thread of drool is connecting him, lips to pillow.

Danny faces his partner and stretches out his hand, curving it to Steve's jawline. Steve doesn't stir, so Danny reaches under his pillow and pulls out a black Sharpie.

He sits up and leans over Steve, trying to stifle his giggles. But the more Danny fails to suppress them, the harder they bubble up, escaping in snickers and snorts, until he feels the bed shake. Danny rests on his haunches and collects himself, steadying his hand before his deviltry begins.

There's just enough light shining through the window and onto the canvas before him. And despite truly wanting to draw a million different things, including a gigantic set of cock and balls, Danny begrudgingly settles for:

PROPERTY OF  
DANNY WILLIAMS

in large, thick, capital letters on Steve's forehead and lies back down, thoroughly pleased with himself.

The next fit of giggles begins, so he turns away from Steve, trying to angle his noise away from his victim. Danny is so giddy and proud that he doesn't feel the bed shift until an arm, encased in a cast, is slung around his chest and Danny is pulled back against a warm, nude body.

"I don't know what you just tagged me with..." Steve whispers, low and throaty.

"Petroglyphs," Danny laughs. He points, back over his shoulder, to a random spot on Steve's forehead. "This one right here, this is Honu." He locks eyes with Steve and deadpans, "It's a turtle."

Steve is laughing, too. "Alright, petroglyphs. But, if it takes steel wool and turpentine, you're going to un-petroglyph my beautiful face before work tomorrow."

Steve kisses Danny's cheek and pulls him closer, as Danny's giggles resonate through Steve's chest and lull them both back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Steve and Danny. Wish I did.
> 
> Just a bit of fun.


End file.
